


Save My Dreams For Another Day

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, Worried TK Strand, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: The sound was deafening to him and he doesn’t remember falling. When he opens his eyes moments later, there’s dust hanging in the air and he can’t breathe.***The universe threatens to take Carlos and TK away from each other.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	Save My Dreams For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> For Jamie - Happy birthday! I think you'll remember me telling you about having this idea, little did you know I had been planning to write it for you all along. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all you do! 💛

Carlos is supposed to be at the market with TK. 

His shift was meant to end a half hour ago. 

Instead, he’s surrounded by heat, staring up at the ceiling. Or what would have been the ceiling had he not fallen through it. There had been an explosion, he knew that much. Him and his partner, Talia had been called to an abandoned factory building under suspicious circumstances. A quick sweep of the building had proved that no activity was present, until they got to the upper level. 

When Carlos had rounded the corner of the stairs, he saw a small fire burning near one of the far walls. Talia was already calling for backup from fire as Carlos stepped closer to inspect it. It only took him a few moments to see the cans before his eyes widened and he was turning to yell at Talia. 

“Get down!” 

The sound was deafening to him and he doesn’t remember falling. When he opens his eyes moments later, there’s dust hanging in the air and he can’t breathe. For a moment, his body is in enough shock to hide the pain before it seeps into his body and allows him to fully feel it. He takes mental note of his potential injuries as each of his limbs awaken. 

_ “Reyes, do you copy? Reyes? Carlos!”  _

Talia’s voice echoes through the ringing in his ears and he tries moving, to try and tell Talia that he’s okay. But he’s not sure he even is. However, his body seems to work on instinct and he grabs his radio with his right hand and speaks into it. 

“I’m here.” Carlos says into the radio, his voice extremely hoarse. 

_ “Are you hurt?”  _

He then proceeds to do a more thorough check of his body. His head hurts and is bleeding, but he figures it can’t be anything more than a mild concussion, his left arm is pinned, and he is finding it hard to breathe; feeling as though there is weight on his chest. It’s not until he makes it to his legs that he realises something is very wrong. He tilts his head to try and get a look and he really wishes he hadn’t. Excruciating pain shoots through his left leg sending a wave of nausea through him and he shakes his head, slowly settling down onto his back. 

_ “Reyes, please respond.”  _

Carlos swallows hard, his throat burning and he has to cough before he answers his partner. “My leg.” He says simply and breathlessly. He figures there is no need to try and explain that it is most definitely broken. He figures Talia will get the message. “I can’t breathe very well, Tal.” 

_ “Okay. Fire is on the way. You’re pinned under quite a bit of debris.”  _

Carlos realises just how dark it is around him then and when he tries to move, he feels the pieces of debris shift with his weight. He gasps out loud, the heaviness on his chest growing and the pain continues to flood through him at a startling pace. 

_ “Hey Reyes, the 126 just got here. Hang in there.” _

Carlos wants to laugh and say something incredibly sarcastic that he knows will make Talia roll her eyes, but he can’t. He can’t do much of anything except lay and think about his pain. All he can do is sit and hope and pray that his family can help him. 

***

This was not the way that their day was supposed to end. He was supposed to be ending his shift and going home to his husband. They were supposed to be having a date night. But as the sun began to set, TK was suddenly aware that they could never be that lucky. The universe wouldn’t ever allow them that much of an easy way out. 

He listens intently to the commands this his father is giving to the 126 before they disperse into the building. He stands near the ambulance, as he listens to Judd’s voice over his radio, detailing their way before finally,

_ “We’ve got him, Cap. We’re going to have to do some work to get him out.” _

TK closes his eyes, taking a few steady breaths before he opens them. When he does, he sees Talia stumbling from the building with Marjan at her side. TK swallows hard, seeing the blood dripping down the side of her face and Tommy is quick to take action, helping her sit down on the back of the ambulance. 

“Talia, are you okay?” TK asks as Tommy begins to work on cleaning her head wound. 

“I’m fine, TK.” She whispers, giving him a pained smile. “Your boy pushed me out of the way.” 

TK huffs, shaking his head. Of course he did. “Is he okay?” 

“He’s under some debris that fell on him when he went through the floor. He told me that his leg is hurt and that he’s having a little bit of a hard time breathing. I don’t know the extent of any other injuries. I’m sorry, TK.” 

He shakes his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You did everything you could.” 

TK looks back over at the building as he begins chewing on his lip. He can’t even fathom with the fact that Carlos is somewhere in there, in pain and the concept all but breaks his heart. He figures Carlos should never feel pain a day in his life, TK had promised him the night they had gotten married that he’d do everything in his power to protect him. And he was feeling utterly powerless right now. But he knows that Carlos is in good hands with his team. Because TK knows they’d do anything to get him out, just like he would. 

“TK?” 

TK snaps out of his trance, pulling his eyes away from the building to look back at Talia. Her eyes are full of worry and he knows that she is highly aware that he is internally panicking. In the time that they had gotten to know one another, she has learnt his small little quirks. 

“It’s going to be okay.” She assures him, her tone firm and strong. “He’s strong.” 

He nods, but otherwise stays silent. He knows it. He knows his husband is one of the strongest, most determined people he has ever met. But he still can’t stop the absolute dread that is flooding through his veins, settling deep within him. All he can do is have faith in the 126, in his family to help Carlos, to bring him back to TK. He hopes with everything that he has. 

***

Carlos isn’t sure how long he’s been there. He struggles to take every breath in, his lungs constricting under the pressure of the debris that lays on top of him. Carlos feels himself begin to grow tired, his eyes beginning to shut. There’s voices in the distance suddenly and he’s not sure if he’s imagining them or not.

“Hey Reyes, can you hear me?” 

He startles as Judd’s loud voice comes through to him. 

“Yeah.” Carlos manages to say, wincing as his words make their way from his throat. 

“Okay, we’re coming, brother. You hold on.” Judd commands. 

“I’ll try.” Carlos says, gritting his teeth. He closes his eyes tightly and tries his best to keep his breathing at a steady pace, though the task becomes increasingly difficult. He allows himself for a moment to think of TK. It kills him that his husband is just outside, probably worrying sick about him. It hurts that their date night had been ruined and that it’s his fault. Absentmindedly, he attempts to fiddle with the black wedding band on his finger but finds himself unable to. Instead, he focuses on the day that he was given it. He remembers all of the promises made that day. 

God, he can’t wait to be safe back in TK’s arms. 

“Carlos, how are you doing?” This time it’s Paul’s voice. 

His eyes begin to droop again and his body begins to shake. “I’m… okay.” 

“Good, we’re almost there. You’re doing good.” Paul reassures him before he’s gone. 

Carlos mindlessly tries to shift his body and finds that it’s probably the worst mistake he could make at the time. He’s no paramedic, but he’s sure this is probably what shock is and his breathing begins to falter even more. He can barely catch his breath and he shakes his head, grabbing at his radio on his chest. 

“Talia?” He says into it, his voice rough and strange to his own ears. “Talia, is TK with you?” 

He’s not sure whether it’s seconds, minutes or hours before he gets an answer.  _ “Carlos? I’m here, babe.”  _

Carlos can’t help but smile as his husband’s voice comes through the radio. He leans his head back against the floor and he takes a deep breath. 

_ “Carlos?”  _

“I’m here.” He whispers. “I need to tell you something.” 

***

TK has nearly chewed through his lip when Talia’s radio comes to life with static.    
  
There’s a moment before TK finally hears Carlos’ voice.  _ “Talia? Talia, is TK with you?” _

TK is quick to step up beside Talia who instantly turns the radio towards him. TK clears his throat before speaking. “Carlos? I’m here, babe.” 

There’s no answer and TK can feel the weight growing more and more. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, tears welling up in his eyes. “Carlos?” 

_ “I’m here. I need to tell you something.”  _

“Do you think it can wait until you’re out here safe with me?” TK attempts, trying to be light about the situation, but he can tell something is wrong. Carlos’ voice is just not right. 

_ “No, I don’t - I don’t think that’ll happen.” _

“Carlos, what are you talking about? What’s going on?” TK asks. 

_ “I have to say goodbye, TK.”  _

The words come to TK like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on him. His world shatters to the ground with those six words. 

“No, Carlos. Don’t you dare say that. You’re going to get out of there.” TK says firmly. 

_ “I don’t think I am, sweetheart. My leg is pretty messed up, I can’t really breathe and my chest hurts so bad. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on and I need you to know something in case I don’t.”  _

“Carlos, please, no.” 

_ “I love you so much, Ty. I do. I promised I would until my last breath. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I need you to know that and I need you to move on without me, okay? You deserve happiness, please don’t ever forget that. Thank you for everything, TK and thank you for loving me. Talia? Take care of him for me.”  _

“No.” TK says, not to really in anyone in particular and a sob escapes his lips as tears finally fall. “No please, Carlos. Please. Come back! Carlos, come back!” 

But Carlos' voice doesn’t come back and there’s only static in its place. TK tries to speak, he opens his mouth but only more sobs come out. He tries to make a break for it, not really caring about anything. He only wants Carlos. He doesn’t make it very far however, freezing as he hears the radio come to life once again. 

_ “We’ve got him. We need medical in here now.”  _

TK nearly shatters then but he maintains his composure as he pushes himself forwards, breaking into a run alongside Nancy and Tommy as they run into the building. As they round the corner, TK comes to halt even when both the other paramedics continue moving. Carlos’ battered body lays motionless on the floor, pulled from the debris. He’s moving again, his body acting on impulse as he drops to his knees. 

Instinctively, he moves to press his fingers to the point on his neck, praying for something. He feels panic flood through him as he feels no pulse under his fingers and when he tilts his ear down towards Carlos’ mouth, he doesn’t feel any breath. 

“He doesn’t have a pulse.” He announces to Tommy, desperately trying to steady his voice. “And he’s not breathing.” 

“Okay, start compressions.” Tommy tells him, her voice ever so calm. 

TK raises up onto his knees as he begins pressing down onto Carlos’ chest. He counts the compressions in his head before Nancy puts the mask over his face and pumps it, allowing air into Carlos’ lungs. It seems like an eternity as they do it. 

“Come on, Carlos. Come on!” He yells, as he starts the compressions again. “Please! Wake up!” 

TK falls away to allow Nancy to administer the air and he manages to keep his focus on Carlos’ face, taking in the gentle features of it. How calm he looks and he tries to simply imagine that he’s only sleeping. 

TK stays focused on his husband’s face and only finally manages to pull his gaze away to look at Tommy, who just simply shakes her head as she checks for a pulse. TK takes a deep breath before he begins compressions again, counting more to keep himself grounded than anything at this point. 

TK squeezes his eyes shut, trying to even out his breathing and will away the sickness in his stomach. There’s nothing but silence when he reopens his eyes and his body is screaming as he rises again to start again. 

He’s not sure how long it is before he feels a hand on his shoulder and he knows, he  _ knows _ what kind of comfort is trying to be provided. But it’s not comfort he can take right now, all he needs is Carlos.

“No! I’m not giving up on him!” He screams as tears begin to fall from his eyes. “He’s fine! Come on Carlos! Please! Don’t leave me! You’re too strong for this!” 

He shrugs the hand off and continues on, doing more compressions as a wave of pure agony washes through him, turning to ice in his veins. 

“Wait!” Tommy yells and TK halts all his movements as he looks up at her, her fingers on Carlos’ pulse point on his neck. “We got him!” 

TK doesn’t know whether he should sob or pass out from the sheer relief. But he can’t, his training allows him to know that this is nowhere near being over yet. He leans down, pressing his forehead to Carlos’ carefully, feeling his husband’s staggered breath against his face. 

“Stay strong, baby. We’ve got you. Just stay strong.” TK whispers to him as more tears fall from his eyes. 

“Okay, we need to get moving now. Let’s get him on a gurney and transported. Quickly.” Tommy says. “He’s nowhere near out of the woods yet. God knows the internal shape he is in.” 

They all manage to help put Carlos onto the gurney and TK grabs his hand as they rush from the building and out to the ambulance. TK stands frozen as Carlos is loaded into the ambulance and it’s hard for him to even move to get in behind them, but he does. He sits down next to Carlos and grabs his hand in both of his own and then he prays to whatever higher power for him to be okay. 

***

TK stands at the threshold of Carlos’ door as he stares into the room, his body shaking. His husband is unbelievably still and if it weren’t for the steady beep of the machine next to him, TK would think the worst. He slowly takes steps before he is eventually standing beside the bed. Three hours ago, he nearly lost him. The most important person in his entire life and he almost lost him. TK could feel the emotions coming on once again and he feels the tears drop before he can even think to stop them. 

Carlos groans, stirring slightly before his eyes peel open. TK loses all sense of balance and is forced to sit down on the chair beside the bed. It takes a brief moment before Carlos’ gaze finds his, TK can only see worry and confusion within them. 

“TK? Sweetheart? What happened?” Carlos’ voice is incredibly hoarse and nothing like its usual gentle tone. It seems weird and wrong to TK. 

“You were hurt.” TK states simply, before, “You and Talia were called to a building for a suspicious call and there was an explosion. You fell through the floor and were pinned under some debris.” 

Carlos winces before he nods. “Is Talia okay?” 

“Yeah, she tells me my husband pushed her out of the way and took the blow himself.” 

“And are you mad at him for that?” Carlos whispers, staring down at the blankets. 

TK reaches up to run a shaking hand through Carlos’ curls. “No, I’m not. I know it’s what you had to do. I’m just so damn relieved that you are okay. You scared me half to death.” 

“I was scared too.” Carlos admits softly. “I thought I wasn’t going to ever see you again.” 

TK gives him a gentle smile. “I’m right here and so are you. You’re okay.” 

“Am I?” Carlos wonders. 

TK looks to where Carlos’ left leg is wrapped in a cast. “It was -” He pauses to shake his head. “It wasn’t good, Carlos. You had severe crush injuries. You were barely breathing and you didn’t have a pulse, I had to - I had to bring you back. You basically suffocated. You were internally bleeding, they said we got here just in time for them to catch it before it got too bad to repair. Besides that, you have a broken leg, some muscle damage in your left arm, a concussion, broken ribs, you hurt your back pretty bad as well. It’s not dire, but it’ll take some healing.” 

“Fuck, TK. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Carlos whispers, raising his hand to TK’s cheek. 

“Yeah, it was one hell of a day, I’ll tell you that much.” TK mumbles, leaning into Carlos’ touch.

Carlos shakes his head. “I ruined everything, we were supposed to have a date night.” 

TK snaps his head up. “Carlos Strand-Reyes, I know you did not just say that.” 

“What? I -” 

“God, Carlos. Did you wake up this morning and decide you were going to get caught in an explosion?” TK asks. 

“No.”

“No, I didn’t think so. So, you didn’t ruin anything. I promise you that. The market will always be there and so will I.” TK holds up the hand that has his wedding band. “You’re kind of stuck with me.” 

“ _ Stuck _ is nowhere near the word I would use to describe the situation.” Carlos says fondly. 

“I love you so much, Carlos. You didn’t give me a chance to say it back at the scene, but I do.” 

TK leans forwards, putting his forehead to Carlos’. 

“I love you too, Ty. With everything I have.” Carlos whispers in the space between them. 

There’s silence for a moment as they sit there, just simply in each other’s presence until a knock at the door brings them away from one another. When TK turns, he sees Andrea and Gabriel Reyes standing in the doorway. 

“Are we interrupting?” Gabriel asks, his arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders. 

“Not at all, come in.” TK insists as he stands up from his chair. The Reyes’ walk into the room, each of them pulling him into a hug before they move on to Carlos. 

“Oh my boy,” Andrea whispers as she takes in the state her son is in. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“I’m thinking of wrapping him into some bubble wrap.” TK jokes, taking his place next to Carlos, wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t talk.” Carlos fires back. “I have grey hairs that have your name all over them.” 

TK chuckles and shakes his head. “Fair enough.” 

“Your father says that you saved him. That you brought him back.” Gabriel says, his words directed towards TK. 

TK shrugs. “It was a team effort.”

“But you didn’t give up, even when it seemed hopeless.” Gabriel says, his voice breaking slightly. “So, thank you, truly.” 

“I would do anything to make sure he’s safe.” TK whispers.

Carlos leans into TK. “And I would do the same.” 

It had been something that had been promised the day they had said their vows to one another. No matter what, they’d be each other’s safe place. When the world was simply too much, they could always find solace in one another and they would fight like hell to protect the other. 

“Well, you’ve got a lot of visitors out there so I suppose we should let them see you. I just needed to see you, make sure you’re okay. So, we’ll go get some food, come back later yeah?” Andrea suggests, looking between TK and Carlos. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Carlos says. His parents agree that they would as well and lean down to give him quick and gentle hugs before they are gone from the room. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for visitors? Because I can tell them you’re not up for it.” TK says. 

“No, I’ll be fine. Just stay here with me?” 

“Of course I will.” TK whispers, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Carlos’ temple. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Counting Sheep" by Shakey Graves.


End file.
